crimson rain
by rikusgirl222222
Summary: sequel to Every Heart. it takes place 3 years after Every Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Everything dies in all due time, it is a known factor in life. Everyone fears death in some way or another. Some may put on a front but when their time comes they shake all the same. Though what if someone couldn't die? What if she knew that she was dieing but couldn't die. It doesn't make sense does it? There is one person like that; her name is Tsuki umi kiba. The balancer, one whom's heart will be slowly eaten away by the darkness. It has been 3 years since her new journey started, if you could call it a journey. Little Tsuki was now 20 years old and not as friendly as she used to be. She abandoned her friends a long time ago chosing to die a cold death then live happily forever or so she thought.

"God you such a kill joy!" Mikomi laughed. Tsuki remained silent and ignored the happy girl that she hated so. Mikomi had hair as black as the night a skin as pale as the moon; her eyes were like freshly spelt blood in Tsuki's opinion. "Lighten up a bit Tsuki! You're always in a fool mood now. What has made you so cold to everyone? I know you use to be a nice person." Mikomi said tugging on Tsuki's arm. "Your such a bother." Tsuki said. "Well sorry!" Mikomi said putting her hands on her hips. "Why do you always follow me around?" Tsuki asked darkly. "Because if you like it or not I'm going to put a smile to your face! Plus your health isn't the best you know." Mikomi said. Just then Tsuki started to cough and she clutched to her throat with one hand and the other clamed over her mouth. After a little bit tsuki pulled her hand back and studied it, blood was spreading from the middle of her palm.

"I really don't know why you don't get that checked, it looks really painful." Mikomi said. "It is, but after a while you learn to deal with it." Tsuki stated. "Your way to stubborn for your own good." Mikomi said shaking her head. "Hn..." Tsuki stated. "Anyway why are we here anyway?" Mikomi asked. "Because I want to be here." Tsuki said. " What's this place called anyway?" Mikomi asked. "It's the Megami mansion." Tsuki said. "Oh the Megami's? Hasn't the megami's passed to the after life?" Mikomi asked. "There's only one left. Well only one who's proud to be one. Even thought the person is forced to go under a different name." Tsuki said. "Oh." Mikomi said. "Tsuki?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to kill those people who claim to be your friends?"

"Yume and them…I think not. Unless they get in our way to much."

Mikomi laughed.

"I call that boy with the key blade" Mikomi said raising her hand.

"Sora? I want to get Xenos" Tsuki said.

"Why him?"

"He's my older brother."

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Hai he's 23 I think."

"Why is everyone older than me! I'm only 16!"

"Sky is younger than you she's 10."

"Yay!"

"Come on let's go up to the roof top, I have some thing to show you." Tsuki said

The two girls made their way to the grand staircase in the middle of the room. The second floor was huge and was decorated with swords from everywhere, it smelled of dust. Sunlight shown weakly thought the old broken widows that doted the walls. In between the windows were pictures of the Megami's. "Is that you?" Tsuki asked walking up to one. She wiped the thick layer of dust off wit her sleeve and stared at the painting before her. It was Tsuki around the age of13; she was smiling and looked as if she was having the time of her life just sitting there posing. "I knew you went that bad of person." Mikomi said. "That was done 7 years ago, and I've changed to much." Tsuki said. "That isn't that long you've only lived a fraction of your life now. When your older 7 years would seem so short." Tsuki said smiling." You have no idea Mikomi." Tsuki whispered. "What was that?" Mikomi asked. "Nothing" Tsuki said.

Tsuki slowly made her way to roof looking back every once and awhile to make sure Mikomi was following her. The young girl seemed like she was in deep thought. The girls made their way to the roof in silence and when Tsuki opened the last door and stood aside, Mikomi gasped at the site before her. The sun was just setting lighting the sky wit purples and oranges. The roof over looked a lake in the middle of a vast yard; the sun was hitting the lake just right making it glow with the purple and sparkle orange. "Isn't pretty? I came here when ever I was lonely or scared and even when I wanted to be alone. I used t o write poetry up here, and dream about the future and meeting the love of my life. Though he's gone now." Tsuki said sadly. "How can you say he's gone?" Mikomi asked. "I left him for the sad lonely death I deserve." Tsuki stated. "You can't say that!" Mikomi shouted.

Tsuki jumped a bewildered look on her face. "Huh?" was all that came from her mouth. "If you really loved each other than he'll come to you no matter what! You left your friends 3 years ago, a lot could have happened to you memory then!" Mikomi shouted. "No I left them all for the darkness that slowly eats away my heart and it will till I have none or I die." Tsuki said. "So you can still love someone in that time! Love is light it'll chase away all the darkness that fills one's heart!" Mikomi said. "Do you not feel it in this place, it's so natural and pure! If you don't see it then you truly deserve to die such a horrible death!"

"Then it seems the good of hell should take me now." Tsuki said. "You…. you idiot!" Mikomi screamed slapping her and walking off. "I'm sorry Mikomi but I just can't see any hope for me anymore the more I search for the light the more It runs away. I don't know how I was so happy back then." Tsuki whispered when Mikomi was out of earshot.

**&& With Sora and co. && **

"Soo what do we do now?" Yume asked. " It seems she will not listen to reason." Xenos said shaking his head. "She's a fool." Britney stated. "Maybe she has people after her and wants to protect us!" Ryuu say happily. "Or maybe she wants to fight an old enemy alone." Sky says. "No! She 's just in depression about losing Riku!" Okami says. "Why would she be in depression?" Sora asked. "Idiot." Kairi said. "There's way to many possibilities." Lana says shaking her head. "I agree with Okami." Goofy says. "Me too." Donald adds.

"was Riku all that important?" Yume asked. "to Tsuki i guess, but what about the sequel that you were talking about before?" Sky said. "yeah before all the games were burned there was going to be a kingdom hearts 2. and from the previews that saw Riku was in it, but the theme was centered around black. it makes my wonder..." Yume said. "wonder about what?" Akai asked. "at first I thought Tsuki decided the fate of this world but now, it seems even she can't change the true course of the game." Yume said. "so for the most part, what ever was going to happen in the game is going to happen here." Ryuu said. "to tell you the truth I think some of us are going to be dieing soon..." Yume said slowly. "what!" Sora asked. "none of the original characters I going to die, I know that much. but Tsuki is going to die I just know it. I think she does know too. I think us o.c.'s are more likely to die in here then the others, so we should be on guard." yume says.

**&& Tsuki's P.O.V. &&**

'_mikomi is gone... just like all the others.' _I thought to myselfThe mansion I spent so little of life in, hasn't been changed in the least. I couldn't help but want to go to the room were I slept in once. I climbed down the old stairs back towards the entrance hall. just below the two sets of stairs was a door. it was painted white with a red rose entwined with a black colored dagger. it was the hallway that lead to my mom and my rooms. the last light was still pouring thought the dusty windows. at the end of the hall was were I once played with my dolls that are probably rags by now. I made my way towards those old oak doors, and opened the door with the rattly door knob. the door swung open, everything was just as I left it. the walls were white like snow with little drawings of a fox every now and then. my mom drew them, she was a nice person really. my early prediction was wrong, my dolls all lay on my bed, still looking in fairly good condition. I spied my favorite up by my pillow. her hair was black and her eyes were soft gold. she always reminded me of mother.

I pick her up, I always called her Megami. That was my mom's name after all. she was still soft and I still felt like cuddling up with her. I slipped the black backpack that I now carried around. I opened the largest pocket and slipped her in carefully. then I noticed an old music box. I couldn't remember every having one so I went up to it. it was colorful and had a porcelain figure of two young kits playing together. they were red foxes and there was trees next to them and there was leaves scattering the ground. I lifted the lid carefully.

**_I wait for myself on the seat someday _**

**_That I have the hope to reach you someday_**

**_I cannot fell on to become my steps_**

**_Because my ways not easy to go _**

**_If, does it exist whenever I see love_**

**_I wish I could believe, spend some days alone_**

**_Being by myself will be all I do _**

**_If, does it exist whenever I see love_**

**_I wish I could believe, I was hurt because_**

**_I was strong and crunt Knowing that I don't want no losing of Thinking _**

**_of you made me cry, so my eyes _**

**_They were filled with tears and all I got Is my will to be with you again_**

**_Thinking of you made cry, so many times _**

**_That the only thing left in this song was you_**

**_And that I have my will to be with you someday _**

"mom..." I said noticing the paper in the small box. It said: _happy birthday. 'That's right...mom died on my birthday.' _I thought to my self. I slipped the box in my bag as well. "and such I happy birthday that was." I said bitterly. it was the day I got my first taste of hell.

* * *

rg: well theres the first chapter of crimson rain

yume: yep!

rg:your happy today

yume: lots of tea!

rglooks in fridge you know one of them had a whole bag of surgur in it...

yume: YEP!

rg: O.O oh dear god...T.T


	2. the foutain with no sound

**_Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I-cry-when angels deserve to die_**

**_In my self righteous suicide  
I-cry-when angels deserve to die_**

**_System of a down - chop suey

* * *

_**

Everyone know are my childhood, I lived with my raven haired mom. She knew what I was but never told anyone in fear that they would hurt me. She also knew Yume was the goddess of dreams. It was known that she was murdered by my father, he had slipped something in her tea that morning. I had no friends other than yume back then, so mother deiced we would just play games all day her of course playing as well. Around 12:00 p.m. we opted to play a little with my ball. It was simple we just threw it in a triangle absent-mindedly and talked. I being the klutz I once was let the ball zoom past me, me and Yume ran to retrieve it from the forest we lived so close to. Once we came back mother was laying on the ground with a whole in her gut and was bleeding profoundly. Standing over her was my father his silver hair blowing with the wind. I did the only thing my 6 year old self could do, I ran up to her and started to cry like the child I was. Looking back at it now I can't help but think how stupid I was, I should have took Yume's hand and ran. Ran as far away from my father as physically possible.

that day my father kidnaped Yume and I, he took us to the kingdom of the gods where I met my brothers. My father of course then married Fate and had two kids with her Sky and Heart. The both of them were exiled and thrown out of our world, Sky was blamed as being the Balancer, she was falsely excused though. Soon the land forgot of them and moved on. Later on my father was murdered by a group of assassins who were hired by an unknown person. It was on my 10th birthday that I learned of Kingdom hearts. A game brought from another world, that's when Kage bought it for me. I would play it when ever I could, I was in love with the game and got to the point were I pretended I was in the game was well. Kage always laughed when he sat in my room watching me play, he thought it was funny when I talked to myself. As I neared the ending of kingdom hearts for the first time, Kage met Keirei the women of his dreams. He took me to the tree of life when I was 11, he thought I was ready to face what might my future hold.

My fathers spirit was there he was furious at Kage. Kage had been promised the throne at an early age since he was the oldest. Soon he started to detest his place as the possible new king. He talked his younger brothers into all refusing the position till all that was left was me. Father was so angry that he killed Kage an then turned to me ready to tear me to shreds. The only thing that had saved my that day was my powers. I didn't know it but I used an attack called 'saints light'. It knocked me out and sent my father back to hell. I was brought back to the castle two days later after I was found by my brother Kishi. The first thing I did when I got back was play kingdom hearts. At the time I was at the 'end of the world', I played the rest of the day till the end where I saw Riku being sealed behind the door.

Now I stand in my old bedroom thinking of the stupid things I've once done. I must place falling in love with Riku as one of them. If I didn't I might not have been in this castle. If I never even have picked up the game I would have never suffered like this. I could be laughing and playing with Kishi and Akai in the garden at the moment. To me all of it seemed to be a waste, Yume could be happier and we still all be friends if I hadn't even told Kage I wanted the game... it was all my fault we all were in danger that Riku was locked behind the door. And there again his name popped up. Riku. I so foolishly fell in love with him, and yet I enjoyed the moments we spent together. Maybe if I had of come here Riku would be locked in the door with king Mickey from the beginning.

My bedroom seemed so old to me at the that moment and everything just seemed to make sense. I was doubting my own heart and that's what Mikomi was trying to point out. "Believe something with all your heart and it'll come true." I whispered. During my adventures I lost sight of my heart and gave up believing, only till I believed again did I get though. The saying was truer then I could have ever imagined and all I wanted was to be selfish and not watch the people I care for die around me as I stay being immortal. Ai died happy because she was able to save her daughter, the only way I will die is if I'm with the one I love...

I wrench my door open it slammed against the wall making a loud _bang_. I had a feeling Mikomi was in the grand hall so I strode towards it with my new understanding. Night had fell around the old megami castle. as I walked down the once magnificent staircase Mikomi looked up at me. "Your right." I stated. She looked surprised. "Huh?" she asked. "I can see it." I said smiling. She smiled understanding what I meant. "So that means you have no desire to kill your friends now?' she asked. "No." I stated. He smile grew. "Go to the tree of life." she said. "Huh?" I asked confused. Se didn't answer but just walked out the grand oak door, leaving me standing there confused as hell.

So I stood by the tree of life just like Mikomi asked me too. I have no idea how long I waited. After a while I saw Mikomi leading my old friends."Tsuki!" Sky shouted bonding up to me. She'd had changed so much in the last couple years. Everyone was older now but the group seemed to stay together even Xenos was there. Shiro and Akai (heartless) jumped into her arms speaking a mile a minute. "meemeemeemeemeemeee!" shiro said. "Kyeh!" Akai agreed. I smiled and placed the two on the ground kneeling next to them. "I'm sorry I worried you. I've missed the both of you as well." you say. "It's good to see everyone again...on better terms." I said looking up at them. Everyone nodded. "Are you going to join us again ?" Soar asked. I nodded.

"So where are you guys stay now?" I asked. "Fate has demanded that we stay with her." Britney sad. "Oh I'm sorry." I said. "Huh?' Kairi asked. "My step-mom is a bitch." I said. Yume laughed. "You can say that again. "My step mom is a bitch." Xenos offered. Everyone laughed. "Well lets get going, I'm tired!." I said.

It seemed like nothing happened in the past year or so. Everyone got alone great. It was unbelievable to me how easily they accepted me back in the group as if I hadn't have tried to kill them before. It was around midnight when I finally was able to get back to my room. The room where years before I played kingdom hearts. I knew all the games had been burned other than my copy... I smiled I couldn't help but wonder if what I've done has effected the real game at all. I let out a yawn and stretched I would find out tomorrow.

Have you ever been to tired but just couldn't sleep? Well that night I tossed and turned all through the night. It seems even though my body was tired but my mind couldn't rest. Something was nagging me. I let out a string of curses and lift myself from the Satan sheets. My black night gown settled a little past my knees. I opened my door slowly, hoping to the heavens that the creaking wouldn't wake anyone. I slipped out and closed my door softly. I stood in the hall way and that's when I relived I had no clue what I was doing out here. It was a warm summers night so I made my way towards the garden. That night it was a new moon. It was the first thing I noticed, the garden was pitch black. The next thing I noticed was it was un natural cold, the bitter wind was snapping at my face. I rubbed at my arms trying desperately to chase away the growing fear the cold brought. I stumbled around for a minute, till my eye adjusted to the normally lively garden. The only thing that moved was the darkened trees, as they swayed with the bitter wind. Bushes and leaves joined their dance. Leaves swirled around my feet and bushes cut against my legs, telling my to move. I walked onward, ignoring the feeling something bad was about to happen, the marble fountain loomed ahead of me. Water spilled from it to it's basin without a sound. _'What the?'_ I thought edging forward. There was a _crack_ behind me a spun around.


End file.
